


In The Middle of the Night

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Tonks sometimes sleepwalks…or does she?





	In The Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Kobe Grace for the beta and helping me change the tense of the story. She is completely brilliant!  


* * *

Ron wonders if she'll come back tonight.

It is their third night on this stakeout; their fourth in this Muggle hotel. For the last two nights, and for reasons he can't at all fathom, Ron's partner has been slipping into _his_ bed with him — and Ron hasn't the slightest idea what to do about it. What he _is_ quite certain of, however, is that her body is doing strange things to his mental state.

All the same, though, she is always gone by the time he awakes the next morning.

At first, he thought she was sleepwalking — that she, albeit subconsciously, was turning to him for some sort of misguided comfort. And yet, it was _his_ name she had whispered when first she climbed into his sheets — it is his name she _still_ whispers. If he had to take a guess, Ron would say that the change between them took place about a month ago, after the brief, drunken kiss both attributed to boredom and loneliness. A kiss, they were quick to assure themselves, that was too short and casual to signify _anything_.

Then why, he wants to know now, are his palms sweating so in spite of the room's cool temperature? Why is his heart racing a mile a minute; why does his cock twitch as though there is something — _meaningful_ — to expect?

Suddenly footsteps:

So she comes, after all.

Ron acts on impulse — he immediately pulls his blanket up to his waist and stifles his breath a little, pretending to be asleep. By the time he hears the door to their adjoining rooms twisting open, his breathing has become deep and even. He ignores, to the best of his ability, of course, the painful pulsation overwhelming his groin, even as he feels the bed shift lower beside him.

She snuggles closer towards him, and it's all Ron can do to keep his eyes shut and remain unresponsive. But this is a feat in itself, because he can smell just a _hint_ of her shampoo –Vanilla and Cinnamon as usual; though she's not been here for a more than a minute, he can already feel the heat emanating from her little body. When her soft hands slide up his arms, leaving the tiniest trail of gooseflesh in their wake, he finds himself inching over a little closer towards her, too.

But it's when the full flesh of her naked breasts brush against his own bare chest that Ron tenses, his body utterly frozen in aroused stupefaction.

_Oh, fuck_...

He is completely hard now. So much so that it's almost painful. Her body is hot against his; he feels her nipples —pronounced, taut, little buds — drawing against his chest. Imperceptibly, Ron bites the inside of his lip when he feels her mouth land on his neck, the tip of her tongue darting out lightly against his pulse point. Then she begins to trail lower, _lower_... When her lips close over one of his own overly-sensitive peaks, Ron can't help but swallow more than audibly.

It is now that the thought comes to him. _Should I wake her up?_

Ron groans softly, partly in arousal, partly in self-irritation. But it's something he can't let go of. She is his _partner_ , for Merlin's sake — one of his closest friends. He _should_ wake her up, he knows he should; and yet... Hadn't his Mum once told him never to wake up a sleepwalker, for risk of permanently scarring them? On the other hand, what if tonight is the night that she _doesn't_ leave before the next morning? Would she be mortified to find herself in bed with him, totally starkers?

It is settled, then. Ron will wake her up, as gently as he can, before things get too far. Yes.

And he _is_ going to...

_In just a moment_...

But then her hand travels underneath the blanket, making Ron's mind turn to mush and his hips jerk in response. Her fingers skim along his thigh, lingering far too near his telltale bulge, and Ron bites even harder on his lip to keep from moaning out loud. He can practically hear his heart pounding now. His body is demanding release. Soon, however, her lips are on his stomach, and her teeth are _just_ grazing his muscles. Her fingers, soft and deft, traces unwitting patterns on his erection.

Ron's hands clench in the sheets as he tries to roll away from her — but she shifts again and then she's on top of him, roughly shoving his thighs apart. Her twin mounds brush his swollen member as she slivers her way down his body. Weakly, Ron reaches his hand out to stop her — a feeble attempt and he knows it — but she snags his wrist in true Auror instinct, pinning his hand underneath her knee.

A small sound escapes his throat when he feels her breath upon his reddened tip. His back arches off the mattress when he feels her lips slowly close over his head, simultaneously twisting his nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and he lets out a long, quiet hiss when she starts to envelop his shaft whole.

"Fuck..." He hadn't meant to say it, but he can't repress his moans any longer... especially when, finally, he allows himself to open his eyes, only to encounter her own clear, piercing gaze. "Fuck," he murmurs again, his head falling back against his pillow.

No more need for excuses, now. Ron's eyes fall closed again as this time, he lets his body respond fully to her advances.

His own hands have tangled themselves in her short hair. Her mouth is voraciously wet around his cock; her tongue flicks against the underside in earnest. When her nose comes into contact with the wiry red hairs around the base, Ron thinks he sees stars, and every one of her wonderful ministrations makes his hips rise and fall in accordance.

Ron can feel it — he's quickly reaching the end of his control.

"Fuck, Tonks," he groans, as her free hand cups his balls. "Please…so _good_ …" She massages him unrelentingly. "Stop… gonna come… please… _fuck_ …"

Then her lips reach the very base of his shaft, and she tightens them; she hums when the tip of his head touches the back of her throat. The vibration is more than Ron can handle. The heat welling up in his stomach spreads throughout his limbs and he gives a hoarse shout, shuddering in ecstasy as the woman between his legs milks him dry.

Afterwards, he falls back onto his mattress, completely boneless. He whimpers when she releases his spent self from her mouth. After a moment in which he gathers himself together, Tonks slinks up his sweating body, smiling at him before bringing her lips down on his. Her tongue slips between his own parted lips, letting him taste himself on her.

She is smirking when she pulls back slightly. "I wasn't sleepwalking, you know."

Ron, for his part, merely waggles his eyebrows. "And I wasn't asleep."

Tonks winks at him. Ron draws her back in for another kiss.

"You going to return the favor?" she asks.

"I reckon it's only polite," Ron replies lazily, running his thumb across her lip. "But come on, none of this pretending to sleepwalk this time 'round, yeah?"

"Cheeky bugger," Tonks chuckles, rolling her eyes. "Enough of this, then. Put your mouth to better use **"**

She barely has time to finish before Ron flips the two of them over, this time pinning _her_ to the bed. 

"I intend to," he says mischievously, grinning over her. "I'm going to make you _scream_."

_And oh, how he does._


End file.
